Help:Modifying text
"A king may move a man, a father may claim a son, but remember, those who move you, be it Mandalore, or another man of power, your soul is in your keeping alone. When you stand before your clan, you cannot say 'I was told to do this,' or that 'Honor was not convenient at the time.' This will not suffice. Remember this." -Gabriel Fynn '' Gabriel Fynn was one of the last surviving clones of the Clone Wars. Formerly the clone martial commander of the Grand Army of the Republic, Fynn discovered the plot to massacre the Jedi, Order 66, and fled to Kamino, where he and several other high-ranking clones under his command underwent genetic augmentation to correct their rapid aging genes before being put into stasis and smuggled offworld. Once awoken, Fynn became a prominent mercenary in the Outer Rim territories and then among the Chiss Ascendency in the Unknown Regions before recently returning to known space. History Early Life Grown on the planet Kamino as one of the first Advanced Recon Commandos in the Alpha class under the designation ARC Alpha 12, Fynn chose his name after a prominent Old Republic admiral who had become a legend during the battle of Malachor V several thousand years beforehand. Showing remarkable adaptaion to changing situations, even among his elite brethren, Fynn was quickly chosen as top of his class and given access to all the necessary training he needed to lead. Within the first six years of his life (twelve biological years for him), he had managed to rate top of his class in high-stress environments, tactical assessment, and combat. By the age of nine, he had been chosen for the rank of clone martial commander-essentially, the clone commander that worked directly with military strategists to assign only the best clones to commander ranks, and to battle coordinate across multiple fields of war. Fynn's first test came shortly after his promotion. The invasion of Geonosis was a startling and traumatizing event for many of the clones. Until now, the threats had been simulated; extremely few clones had died in the process. But now, surrounded by the dust and the sand and the human-sized bugs, the impact of this newly started war sank in. Despite this, Fynn managed to direct much of the incoming enemy fire to the largest targets, the Republic AT-TE walkers, which allowed the LAAT gunships and Self Propelled Turbolaser walkers to decimate much of the Techno Union and Trade Federation ships attepting to take off of the planet. The Clone Wars The next three years saw the clone army tested. No soldier felt this burdon greater than Fynn. Working hand in hand with many of the Jedi Knights, his tactical appraisal of many of the targets the Republic hit guided guided the Grand Army to many early victories. The momentum shifted, however, as the Confederacy began releasing battle droids by the hundreds of thousands, across all theaters of war. Though the Army was strong in their training, disipline, and tactics, the sheer number and overwhelming diversity of the Seperatist droids hindered any new amount of progress. Fynn saw the writing on the wall-without some kind of intervention, the Republic would begin losing the ground it took. Assembling a task force of several highly talented clones, Fynn picked a major Techno Union facility to assault. Producing nearly fifty percent of the microchips used by the B2 Super Battle Droids, Fynn decided to lobotomize the enemy's soldiers. Alongside Stalker, a clone assassin, Kamekazi, another ARC Trooper and a field medic, and Turret, a clone commando and expert engineer and hacker, the team inserted into the planet Makeb, a planet ravaged by mining during the ancient Galactic Cold War. Constant ground quakes made traveling difficult, but eventually, they managed to reach and infiltrate the massive ten-kilometer long harvesting facility the Techno Union repurposed for droid manufacturing. Met with little opposition, Fynn and his team managed to destroy the factory's power supply. However, a facility as big as the one they were in had nearly an uncountable number of backup generators, so they opted for a more radical solution. Planting guidance beacons around the outside structure, the team spent two days planning the factory's demise. Eventually, they set the last beacon and left on a shuttle, allowing their orbiting starship to reign down turbolaser fire that ultimately shook the unstable ground to the point the facility collapsed. A large chasm swallowed the building, and with that, the droid production for the Super Battle Droids was set back indefinitely. The mission had several reprocussions. The first was the Trade Federation upped its production of the weaker B1 droids, amplifying security across the Seperatist space; no mission like the one to Makeb would ever be attempted with as easy a success rate. The second effect was that the B2 droids suffered a severe drop in their already-poor reasoning and logical functions. Inferior chips and second-hand units were being used to make up for the lost pieces in the Makeb factory, and the B2 lines and many other kinds of droids eventually became mentally obsolete within the first year of the Clone Wars. As the war raged on Fynn and his new team fought on several fronts. Their actions prevented total defeat, and eventually helped push the Republic into a winning stance once again. Entering Stasis near the end of the Clone Wars, a clone named Tup malfunctioned and killed a Jedi. Upon being taken to Kamino alongisde his friend "Fives", a strange biochip was discovered, implanted in every clone past a stage three embryo. While the Kaminoans claimed they were behavior regulation chips, the news of them raised considerable alarm bells among the clones, including Fynn. He and his squad traveled home to Tipoca City, where they met with some of the Kaminoan scientists there. There, they learned more than they were expecting-that the Republic had managed to brain wash the clones into killing the Jedi, as per the order of the Supreme Chancellor. However, before being able to leave Kamino, the scientists gave them a warning: they would not survive a trip offworld. Instead, the four soldiers agreed to be frozen in carbonite in a facility under the ocean, far from Tipoca City. There, they were loaded in cargo containers onto a privately owned freighter, who delivered each container to different portions of the galaxy. The plan was to be thawed out after arriving in separate locations, then meet on Dantooine to discuss their next course of action. Awakened Nearly nine years after being put into stasis, Fynn was released from his carbon-frozen stasis by a Tiss'shar bounty hunter named Ru-ma-su. The raptor-like humanoid had been paid to find Fynn by Keto Domas, one of the Kaminoan scientists that helped him and his team escape. Still suffering from hibernation sickness, Fynn surprised Ru and managed to disarm him. A scuffle ensued in which Fynn was incompacitated. When he came to, Keto Domas explained what had happened, that the plan did not go as anticipated. The Republic had fallen and given rise to the Galactic Empire, and the war for control of the galaxy raged on with new banners over the same armies as before. Deciding it was too risky to return to known space, Fynn took the first name "Gabriel" and hunted with Ru-ma-su, eventually earning enough credits to buy his own personal starship, the ''Shi'ira, a heavily modified Skipray blastboat. The Unknown Regions For several years, Fynn flew with Ru-ma-su without much purpose. Eventually, he received a very well-paying job for an expedition into the Unknown Regions, funded by a pair of Mandalorian mercenaries named Jacob and Lance Murdock. The brothers were investigating reports of a possible Mandalorian settlement inside territory controlled by the Chiss Ascendancy, and paid handsomely for any assistance. Initial talks for the mission ended badly, as Jacob Murdock, a fundimental traditionalist to the Mandalorian culture, viewed Fynn's clone heritage as a blight upon the Mandalorian traditions he had been trained with. Claiming Jango Fett was nothing more than a thug for hire and never was a true Mandalorian warrior, Jacob and Fynn found themselves at each other's throats within the second day. Fynn broke Jacob's arm and subdued the warrior, claiming that Jacob was intelligent but stupid to pick a fight with one of the best trained soldiers in the galaxy. Lance, the younger brother, opened up to Fynn as they took job after job in the Unknown Regions. With Lance's insight, Fynn and Jacob managed to establish a tense but workable relationship, and over the course of the next five years, Fynn earned Jacob's trust and respect. With Ru's help and the aid of a Chiss military contact named Tes'tryde'runo (nicknamed Stryder for short), the team uncovered several valuable items. With that, Fynn finally had a purpose: with his tactical training and Mandalorian upbringing, he decided that the only thing to do was to raise the Mandalorians from the ashes. Jacob gave Fynn his first set of Mandalorian armor, which Fynn promptly modified for his own purposes. The journey through the Chiss space bore unexpected fruit. The first, and perhaps largest, asset was the strong and stable relationship Fynn built up with the Chiss. This relationship guided him to two discoveries: the lost settlement the Murdocks were looking for, and a massive fleet of ancient Republic and Sith Imperial warships, fully intact, inside a dangerous gas nebula. The ships were a remarkable find, still in decent condition and numbering nearly a hundred ships in total. But it was the settlement that held the true treasure: Taung, the original progenitors of the Mandalorian culture. Fynn kept the location of both off the records. Only he and his party were to know where they were, and Fynn made sure those coordinates never were stored in any databank outside of Chiss space. With the locations sealed, Fynn and his crew, now including the Chiss Stryder, left for known space. The Return The next five years were spent building assets. Now with a clear goal, Fynn began accumulating credits and resources on a hidden bunker in the jungles of Dxun. An ancient Mandalorian storage cache was discovered on the moon, which provided the small group with working, ancient tech that was both utilized and sold for profit. Though ancient, the droids and blasters found in the vaults of the bunker could still penetrate modern-day armor, and gave them a strong foothold. While the galaxy carried on around them, Fynn managed to find several promising leads. Disappearing for nearly three months, he returned with a tall and powerful fighter, clad in a Jedi-like hooded tunic and teal Mandalorian armor. The man referred to himself as "Whiplash," but beyond that, was silent. Though not terribly social, he quickly became Fynn's most trusted enforcer and confidant, as well as bodyguard. The two rarely were seen too far away from each other, and Whiplash's skills in stealth and marksmanship were both startlingly exceptional. Despite this, Whiplash rarely spoke, and never removed his armor or helmet. The other members of the group found him to be as immobile as a stone, and even finding out where he had come from was impossible. The second new member was Venus Raynesar, a mercenary sniper who showed plenty of initiative. She was excellent at long range shots with her modified DC-15 longrifle, and became Fynn's number one scout for missions, teaming with the sharp-eyed Ru-ma-su in order to execute shots most would find impossible. With a fine team of experts at his fingertips, Fynn has turned his attention to his next task-his former clone squad. With the need of Turret's engineering skills and Kame's medical techniques, Fynn plans to revive the warrior spirit of the Mandalorians. Though Mandalore himself is now dead, Fynn hopes that rallying the clans under a banner of ancient ships with the Taung among their armies will rally the Mandalorians under him and allow him to rebuild them into a powerful military that can fend off any attack. Loyal to no major power, Fynn hopes to restructure the Mandalorians and bring stability to a culture wrecked with tragedy and death for its people. Personality and Traits Fynn displays tremendous amounts of creativity. Though not an engineer originally, he has studied the development of power armors all across the board as he continually improves his own Mandalorian armor. Fynn's tactical genius often allows him to see the outcome of his actions before he makes them, and is no stranger to wartime strategies and sudden changes in situations. Literally a born leader, Fynn shows immense leadership skills and near-surgical precision with his weapons. His thorough ARC Trooper training gives him command over a wide range of ways to assault an opponent and neutralize the threat. This is good, as he is also fiercely loyal to his men, and will never abandon someone he considers an ally.